


Comfort

by guzzlrr



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guzzlrr/pseuds/guzzlrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is kind of spooked, and needs to distract his mind. When he ends up in the living room, he finds his brother is still up at late hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy !! Past role playing, I don't usually write, so hopefully this isn't so bad !! ;; v ;; I hope whoever reads enjoys !!

The hard rain hit the windows, and the sky spoke loud roars. Terror shot through Greg's body, and he jumped at every growl. He hated this, feeling scared of some ridiculous noise the sky made. It was early hours of the morning, sometime around three, and he was glad that he wasn't expecting school tomorrow. Rather than wallow in his fears, Greg pulled himself from his bed, taking his duvet with him. 

When entering the dimly lit front room, the young teen had noticed somebody on the couch. If it was mom, Greg would be a dead man. She hated him being up so late. Whoever it was must've noticed him, because they'd quickly switched on the lamp beside them to get a look at Greg. 

"What're you doing, Squirt?"

Thank God it was just Rodrick.

"The thunder is too loud for me to sleep. Just waiting for it to pass."

"You're not scared are you? Is the loud noise gonna make wittle Greggy cry?" A snort followed the elder brothers mocking statement. Of course Greg wouldn't admit to Rodrick he was actually nervous about the weather.

Frowning, Greg's bottom lip slid into a pout. "No! I just can't sleep." Rodrick huffed quiet laughter at the look of anger in his face, and said no more.

Greg took himself to the sofa, wrapping himself into a ball on the end of it. The rest of the space was already occupied by his brother. Rarely, the two boys would sit this close, but it was late. Besides, with the bitter chill in the air, body heat was kind of nice. Hardly paying any attention to whatever rubbish Rodrick was watching, Greg kept his eyes on brother. He liked him quiet like this, it was peaceful.

As the thunder was passing, Greg could feel the tiredness get to him. His eyes felt heavy, and his head fell to the side, resting against his brothers leg. Rodrick glanced at the sudden weight that was on him. Letting it slip for now, he was too lazy to shove Greg off. Moments like these were kind of sweet, but of course the elder brother would never confess. His main job was to be the dick older brother, who picked on Greg and he enjoyed that. 

Openly, Rodrick has had great times with the little dude. They're great at pranking people together. He had good movie taste too. The eldest felt pretty proud of getting him into horror movies, Greg had been doing some good research on the best ones. They should probably watch one soon. But that would mean getting along...

Yawning, the older teen reached for his phone. In a pixilated font, that was way too bright, he checked the time with squinted eyed. Already it was half four in the morning. Rubbing his eyes, he fell deeper into the sofa, allowing Greg to fall down beside him. His younger brother was out cold, there was no point in waking him. Tugging whatever bit of Greg's duvet he could, Rodrick closed his eyes, and he drifted into an uncomfortably close sleep with his younger brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment your thoughts !! If you want more I can try to continue aaa ;; :3c


End file.
